Accidentally it became an Accident
by sky75rk
Summary: To dial accidentally the Goddess hotline is not a very big mistake.... or is it?..?
1. Prologue

Accidentally it became an Accident  
  
By: sky75rk  
  
A/n: this is the first time that I would make a parody. Please kindly review it so I would know if it were good enough to post it for a while.  
  
Announcement: to all Hunter X Hunter viewers out there, I have an announcement to make! Leorio is not the only person that likes Kurapika. Kuroro also!! Poor, poor Machi! Kuroro left him to Hisoka…  
  
Oops… I mean, the reason that Kurapika chases Kuroro is because he likes Kuroro! So, poor, poor Leorio… Kurapika left him to no one…  
  
Umm… I think that I'm getting too emotional here. This is a Slam Dunk archive. Why am I posting a Hunter X Hunter announcement??  
  
Wait… I'll answer that! Because I'm so stupid!!! I don't even know the difference between a cheesecake and a blueberry cheesecake. After all, they're both cheesecakes, ne?  
  
*Sigh* let's just get it on with the story…  
  
***  
  
Miyagi is so pissed. He'd been tasked by the captain to call all the members of the basketball team to tell them that they will not have practice this weekend. Of course at first he rejected the command, but then Akagi have to put in the 'next captain' responsibilities, which left him no choice.  
  
Sighing, he picked up the phone and dialed Rukawa's number. Then, he put the phone to his ears.  
  
* beep, beep *  
  
The phone is busy. He tried Mitsui's number.  
  
* beep, beep *  
  
Busy again. Dialing…  
  
Busy…  
  
Busy…  
  
Busy…  
  
Frustrated, he banged the phone down his study table. Suddenly, he remembered that he hadn't called his beloved Aya-chan yet.  
  
Dialing again without looking. He memorized Aya-chan's number months ago, when he's supposed to memorize his English terms. When he heard a ring, he smiled and put the phone to his ears. He heard someone picking up the phone; he answered in his most polite voice…  
  
"Ano… may I…" Miyagi started but a woman's voice interrupted him.  
  
"…You have reached the Goddess hotline…"  
  
"Matte..."  
  
"…Your relief is underway…" then the person hanged up.  
  
'Nani?' Miyagi thought staring at the phone. He slammed the phone down then headed to the bathroom to take a hot bath.  
  
'Some people are just so rude…'  
  
He stepped inside the tub, after stripping his clothes. He relaxed as soon he felt the soothing warm water touching his back.  
  
He was about to fall asleep when he saw that the water was bubbling. He stared at it curiously, wanting to know what it was.  
  
As if on the cue, a light gathered at the place where the bubbles was coming from and formed a small circle. A head soon appeared then a body. It circled around first like a model. Miyagi saw that the person has long black hair. Then the mysterious person turned to face Miyagi, not yet noticing his presence.  
  
In her (I think by now you've figured out that this person is a 'she') genki voice, she said…  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Raising her hand to add more effect. She noticed that there was someone below her so she looked down. She was surprised to see that a man was bathing. She took a large mallet from her back then hit the boy.  
  
"Hentai!!" She shouted then stormed out of the bathroom, leaving the boy unconscious.  
  
***  
  
"So, you're saying that you're a Goddess?" Miyagi inquired, feeling the bump on his head.  
  
The girl nodded her head. "You called the Goddess hotline. Didn't you hear the voice?"  
  
Miyagi recalled the incident and found out that she was telling the truth.  
  
"Aa. I heard someone saying about a 'relief' or something. You know something about that?" he asked again.  
  
The girl walked up beside him. "Yup. I'm here to grant you a wish. Though only one."  
  
'A wish?'  
  
"Are you sure you're not a magician. You're not kidding, right?" Miyagi wanted to be sure that this is not a prank because the deal is too much to believe.  
  
The girl stood up again and face Miyagi. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" she said, getting annoyed. "So what'll it be?" she offered again.  
  
Miyagi thought for a moment. 'So, maybe she's not pulling a prank. Grant me a wish?'  
  
"You know…" she started. Miyagi looked to her and listened. "…you should be flattered of yourself," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Not many people are able to connect to our hotline. Only those with a good heart can receive relief from us," she continued.  
  
"Sou ka?" He asked humbly. (???) Then he thought about the wish again.  
  
'Maybe I should ask her to make Aya-chan fall in love with me…' Miyagi shook his head. 'Nah. I won't be able to sleep if I knew that she fell for me because of a wish…'  
  
'What if I wish her to make me 10 centimeters taller?' He shook his head again. '..That'll look too strange. Adding my height by ten centimeters overnight? They'll never leave me alone, asking how I did it.'  
  
Miyagi noticed the girl going through his Algebra assignment he's been having a hard time on. He saw that the girl is solving the questions like it was just an ordinary equation. Writing through his notebook with top speed. He saw that she held the paper up, signaling herself that it was finished. She checked it then held it to her chest, smiling.  
  
Miyagi sweatdropped. 'This girl likes to solve?' He walked towards her. The girl sensed him so she dropped the paper and walked to the other side of the room. Miyagi peered at the piece of paper, examining the answers.  
  
'These are all correct. Sugoi!' At the moment, he made up his mind on what to wish. He signaled the girl to come to him.  
  
"You made up your mind?" she asked, slightly embarrassed that he saw her equations.  
  
Miyagi nodded. "I want…" he started.  
  
The girl leaned forward to hear what he was going to say.  
  
"I want you to…" he continued slowly.  
  
"Yeah. What do you want?" she asked again.  
  
"I want you to…" she nodded again, leaning closer. "…stay with me. FOREVER!" Miyagi exclaimed.  
  
The girl was taken aback. She hadn't expected this. She took a step back and then spoke up.  
  
"Oi! Anata! Are you related to Keiichi?" she asked.  
  
"Keiichi?" Miyagi asked back, question marks forming on top of his head.  
  
She sighed. "So, that's your wish?" Miyagi nodded enthusiastically.  
  
The girl closed her eyes, clasped her hands and looked up, suddenly floating. A light shone from below, travelling upwards. Everything was floating too. A gust of wind came and Miyagi was thrown backwards to the wall. When he opened his eyes, all objects that were floating were on the ground again. The girl went down too. She went towards Miyagi crouched down.  
  
"There. Kami-sama approved your wish. In other words, He allowed me to stay. Only Kami-sama knows when I'll be back there," she explained.  
  
Miyagi was speechless. The only that came out of his mouth was.  
  
'Uso…'  
  
***  
  
So? How'd you like it? Is it good enough to post? Tell me what's on your mind?  
  
Please? * sky75rk kneeling down * 


	2. 1: Compelling Force

Accidentally it became an Accident  
  
By: sky75rk  
  
A/n: In this story, if you've figured it out already, the girl is none other than my beloved Skuld… I know that in the OAV, Skuld is only a second class Goddess, though here, I made her a first class Goddess already, because I can't 'borrow' Belldandy, she and Keiichi are truly in love with each other. I don't want to break that. And also because of…various reasons you yourself have to find out for yourself. And I can't do with Urd also. If Urd is older than Belldandy, then I can't make her go to High School. Obviously, her age is on the adult level already.  
  
Please review…  
  
***  
  
Miyagi has been walking back and forth in his room. It's almost making the girl dizzy.  
  
"So, you're saying that you are going to STAY? With ME?" he asked making sure that he heard her right.  
  
The girl nodded. "Isn't that what you wished for?" she said in a know-it- all-confused kind of voice. She was watching Miyagi pace back and forth. She knew that he was uneasy. This is the first task assigned to her ever since she became a first class Goddess.  
  
A thought ran through her mind. She found herself putting her hand on her mouth.  
  
"Ma—ma—masaka…"  
  
Miyagi glanced at her, as her face turned into one of a horrified look.  
  
"…You…you…" she continued slowly.  
  
"Me…me…" Miyagi repeated.  
  
"You didn't mean what you wished. YOU'RE GOING TO THROW ME OUT NOW!!!" the girl wailed loudly.  
  
Miyagi turned sd. He sweatdropped. He thought that what she was going to say was something serious. He didn't thought that she would act like a kid. 'Maybe she is a kid…'  
  
The wailing became louder. Miyagi had to cover his ears so as not to break his eardrums. He went towards the girl then hit her slightly, though quite hard on the head.  
  
The girl stopped. She touched the place where the boy hit her head. She looked at him and glared.  
  
"Baka!" Miyagi started. "I'm not dumb to wish for something I don't want you know!" he reasoned.  
  
The girl sniffed. She was relieved to hear that she wasn't going to be thrown out after all. (A/n: HEY! Isn't the girl supposed to be the 'reliever'?)  
  
"Oi! What's your name?"  
  
The girl answered hesitated to answer. She thought about something for a moment. 'Well, should I give my name to such a weird man? * Sigh * I should. He's my master…'  
  
"Watashi wa, Skuld," she finally answered.  
  
Miyagi peered at her. 'Hmm… nice name…it sounds good to my ears…'  
  
"Boku wa, Miyagi, Ryota desu. Yoroshiku!" he introduced back, smiling.  
  
Skuld returned the smile. She was beginning to like this person. 'What was his name again? Oh yeah, Miyagi, Ryota. He looks nice.'  
  
Miyagi paced again. This time, much faster. He was in deep thoughts that he hadn't noticed his surroundings.  
  
Skuld spoke up. "You know, you'll get dizzy if you pace around that fast," Miyagi stopped then felt that his world was going around in circles. His eyes were swirling and his body was caving in. At that time he wished that he hadn't stopped pacing.  
  
He tripped over the carpet. He prepared himself for the impact when he felt something warm stopped him from falling. He saw that he was floating. He looked at Skuld and saw her eyes closed and her marks were glowing. The glowing ended and he was lowered to the ground slowly.  
  
The moment he took a glance at Skuld, he saw that her face paled. She abruptly sat down the floor, exhausted.  
  
Miyagi immediately went to her, and kneeled down.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Skuld took 4 deep breaths to rest her mind before answering. "I'm not accustomed in using my power that much because I always use my head. In thinking, I mean," she informed him so that he can stop worrying.  
  
She was successful. His eyes relaxed. He helped Skuld to stand up and guided her to the chair.  
  
Miyagi sat at his bed, and then he remembered something.  
  
"Oh no! What will I tell my folks when they see you here?" he panicked. He was about to pace again but thought better of it. He bit his fingernails instead. (Eww… but some people do it when they're panicking so it's totally normal…)  
  
Skuld was still out of breath, but she has to explain this matter to him. She liberally took deep breaths before she explains it.  
  
Then after that, she started explaining, pulling Miyagi's finger out of his mouth. She touched his other hand and smiled.  
  
"Daijobou! The compelling force immediately works after the wish was granted," she said, smiling brightly.  
  
Miyagi blushed when she held his hand, and when she smiled at him.  
  
He was about to ask what the compelling force is about when he heard the front door opened.  
  
"Ryota! Tadaima!" his mother called out. "Get down here. I have something to tell you," her mother kindly asked him.  
  
Miyagi wondered what his mother was going to tell him, but he was hesitant about the compelling force Skuld was telling him about.  
  
He motioned Skuld to stay behind for a moment while he talks to his mother. He went down the stairs went straight to the kitchen where he knew his mother was.  
  
"Nani? What do you want to tell me?" Miyagi asked quietly.  
  
His mother turned to him, then went back to arranging the vegetables she bought.  
  
"An exchange student is going to stay with us for a while. The place where she was supposed to stay was going away to a different place. They asked us to take care of her instead," Miyagi's mother explained.  
  
"Her?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Sou. It's a girl so you have to be kind to her and help her adjust, ok?" she answered.  
  
Skuld heard the conversation so she went downstairs to check it out. She was right on time. The second she came through the door, Miyagi saw her. He told her silently to go beside him. She obeyed him, not knowing the reason why he asked her that.  
  
"Oh, You mean this girl?" he asked his mother again.  
  
Miyagi's mother looked up. "Yeah. She's the one," she said then continued arranging their food. When logical thinking arrived at her mind, she stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl again, slowly. Miyagi was pointing at her with a weird, lopsided smile on his face, super-deformed. Miyagi's mother raised her right hand and pointed it to Skuld.  
  
"You're here already?!" she exclaimed. She rushed towards Skuld. "Why didn't you tell us? I could've got Ryota to pick you up," she fussed.  
  
Skuld went with the flow. "Gomen ne, Miyagi-san, but the flight was moved to an earlier schedule," she lied.  
  
"…Demo, daijobou. Ryota already helped me with my luggage." She added so as to convince Miyagi's mother that she had nothing to worry about.  
  
Miyagi's mother sighed. "I'm glad that he helped you. Or ELSE," she accented the 'else' more, giving Miyagi a silent threat. "What's your name, sweetie?" she asked Skuld kindly.  
  
"Watashi wa Skuld. Yoroshiku," Skuld introduced, bowing slightly. She smiled when she was up again.  
  
Miyagi's mother bowed too. "Watashi, Kari. I'm Ryota's mother. I'm glad that a sweet girl like you is going to stay here. Please, feel at home. If you want something, then just ask Ryota, ne?" she informed Skuld.  
  
Skuld nodded, then bowed again. "Domo arigatou, Miyagi-san,"  
  
"Please, call me Kari,"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Miyagi looked at both girls, completely forgotten.  
  
***  
  
"So, that was the compelling force you were telling me about?"  
  
"Yup. Something like that," Miyagi and Skuld were now sitting at the living room, watching TV. They were watching some educational channel. Miyagi's mother told Miyagi to let her choose the channel for their entertainment. He was left no choice. He knew how his mother was when running out of patience.  
  
Miyagi's mother came in and gave them some fruits for mid-meal snacks and some water. She looked at the show they were watching and smiled.  
  
"You picked that channel, Skuld-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Hai. I want to know many things that I don't know about yet. There are still many things I haven't learned yet," Skuld said quickly, not caring what about her answer as long as she says what she wants to say, also not taking her eyes off the TV.  
  
Miyagi's mother sat next to Miyagi then nudged him on the elbow. "Sugoi! She's so eager to learn. Not like someone I know…" she said teasingly, taking a short peek at her son.  
  
Miyagi slapped his mother lightly. "Don't start, Okaasan," he warned.  
  
His mother giggled.  
  
***  
  
Miyagi was at Skuld's room, (borrowed room) watching her arrange the things in there and straightened her books his mother gave her earlier.  
  
"So, which school are you going to go to?" he asked.  
  
Skuld paused for a moment, then replied…  
  
"Oh, I'm going to Shohoku High,"  
  
Miyagi's eyes widened. His jaw dropped.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
***  
  
A/n: so? How is it? I want to know what you think…  
  
Gomen for the name of Miyagi's mother. I don't know his mother's name, so I just used an alternate name…  
  
-=sky75rk=- 


	3. 2: In the Streets of Kanagawa

Accidentally it became an Accident  
  
By: sky75rk  
  
A/n: Since I'm so happy, I decided to post the second part six days earlier. You want to know why I'm so happy? Umm, that's all up to me…  
  
Anyway, thanks for sweet*me for supporting me with my other fics, even though she's a non-yaoist and I'm a yaoist, for other characters anyway. I still like non-yaoi fics, if and only if I like the pairing.  
  
So all non-yaoist out there who flames and hates yaoist, flame me all you like but I won't be affected at all because I do non-yaoi fics too. And I still am a non-yaoist to other characters. Hahaha…  
  
***  
  
"NANI?!" Miyagi said shockingly.  
  
"I said that I'm going to study in Shoho--"  
  
Miyagi interrupted her. "I heard you! But why are you going to study there?!" he asked. He wanted to know the reason. He's afraid that if her Aya-chan sees him with her, she might think that he's going out with her. If that what happens, then his chances are ruined.  
  
Meanwhile, Skuld was curious to know why Miyagi suddenly became hyper when she told him that she's going to study in his school.  
  
"First off, your house is near to that school. Second, the compelling force won't let us, and third, I already have my papers here," she calmly explained, pulling out a brown envelope and shoving it to Miyagi.  
  
Miyagi took the envelope and scanned the papers thoroughly. True enough, it was said that her transfer there was successful and all she's got to do was take the entrance test.  
  
Miyagi thought for a moment. 'How could she have the papers already? She's just been here today?' he thought.  
  
Skuld answered his unvoiced question. "I told you that when you made the wish for me to stay, everything was arranged already. Example, the exchange student cognizance, it was planned all along. And now this, the school transfer info," she stated as-a-matter-of-fact.  
  
Miyagi's jaw dropped * again *. He can't believe this. He only wished for it because someone would help him with his assignments now. He didn't want this. Nu-uh. No way. Masaka.  
  
'Well, look at the bright side, Ryota, at least she's pretty cute. In her own simple way, that is.'  
  
"…All I need now is to take the entrance exam," Skuld continued, eyes glimmering and turning into stars, shining.  
  
Miyagi sighed. "Aren't you at least a bit nervous?" he inquisitively asked.  
  
Skuld looked at him. "ME? Nervous? No, not at all. Why should I be nervous? Taking an exam is sooo exciting!" she asserted, giggling as she thought of what the exam questions would be. "I hope it's hard… It wouldn't be exciting anymore if they would make it easier for me…" she added absentmindedly. * Eyes turning into diamonds *  
  
Miyagi was bewildered at what she said. This is the first time that he encountered someone being so over reacting at an exam. It's like it's her world and everything in it astounds her.  
  
He saw her leaving the room and going straight to the front door. Miyagi called her name out loudly, to make her stay.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going, hm?" he asked, pursing his lips and tapping his shoes that makes him look like a commanding officer or much better, a principal.  
  
Skuld stared at him innocently, with her big brown eyes. "What're you talking about? I'm going to Shohoku to take the test so I can come to school this Monday," she said.  
  
Miyagi is the one staring at her now. He looked at her whole figure from head to foot. * Eyes wandering down then up, down, up… * Skuld changed into a sweet young girl, into a strong defensive woman.  
  
* Taking out her mallet * "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? HENTAI!" she roared, hitting Miyagi again with her huge mallet she used for eliminating bugs.  
  
* BAM *  
  
Miyagi's head was casting smoke due to the hit. He rubbed his pitiful head and the lump that formed. He stood up; (he sat down. 'coz if the impact) then yelled at her.  
  
"BAKA YAROU! I'm not a Hentai!"  
  
"Then why are you looking at me like that?" she retorted.  
  
"I was looking at your clothes, baka! You want to go out wearing THAT?" he pointed out.  
  
Skuld glanced at her clothes. Then she got what Miyagi was trying to say. Her mouth formed into a tiny circle.  
  
"Oh." She mouthed. She turned to look at Miyagi and placed her hands together.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry! Gomen nasai! Urushete! Onegaishimasu!" she begged, bowing down in front of him.  
  
"Hai, hai. Wakatta. So, what are you supposed to wear? You didn't bring clothes, you know," he pointed out.  
  
"Daijobou," she assured.  
  
Skuld clasped her hands together. A white light formed and it rested on Skuld's clothes. It became brighter and brighter and brighter…too bright that it made Miyagi shield his eyes from it.  
  
When Miyagi opened his eyes, he saw that Skuld was wearing a new set of clothes. Skuld was now wearing a simple white dress with matching white blouse with black borders. Her hair is tied into a high ponytail.  
  
"Is this okay? Ryota-sama?" she asked vehemently. Miyagi nodded and walked to the front door, to open it. He would have to go with her to the school because, his mother would ask him to anyway and she doesn't know where it is.  
  
He was to close the front door when he heard his mother saying something.  
  
"Ryota! What are you doing there?"  
  
Miyagi gulped then gestured Skuld to hurry.  
  
***  
  
They were walking quietly, side by side. Well, not exactly side by side. Miyagi was walking and Skuld was peeking through every store they would pass.  
  
"Ah! Kawaii!" Skuld burst out when they passed a pet store. There were kitten and puppies on the windowsill. Miyagi stomped back towards Skuld. He grasped her hand and dragged her out of the place.  
  
When they turned to the corner, well, you would've expected that Miyagi let her go, but, umm… he didn't exactly…  
  
* Still being dragged… * "Oi! Aren't you going to let me go now?" Skuld suggested. Her hand was hurting and she can't catch her feet. Thus, making her fall down.  
  
* Thinking, pretending to reconsider * "Umm… No?" he said. "You're taking too much time, looking at shops. Someone might see us," he illustrated.  
  
"So what if someone would see us? As if were going out. We're just going to Shohoku high," she sarcastically.  
  
"But if someone I know sees us, you know how does people think, they might tell Aya-chan," he reasoned.  
  
"But if someone sees me being dragged by you, you know how does people think, I would look like a complete idiot," she reasoned back, derisively.  
  
Miyagi pretended not to hear her. He just kept on walking, while Skuld was trudging. Skuld was fed up. She doesn't want to look like an idiot, so she told him something.  
  
"If you don't let me go, like, right now, I'll shout," she warned.  
  
Miyagi stopped. At that time, Skuld thought that he would let her go now.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
"Ok, then shout," he said simply.  
  
"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you…" Skuld replied, taking a deep breath.  
  
* At the top of her lungs… * "ONEGAI! TASUKETE! I'm BEING KIDNAPPED! TASUKETE!! HE'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO ME!!! HEEELLLPPP!!!" Skuld screamed. It was working. A lot of people paused and looked at her, whispering to each other.  
  
* Still shouting… * "HEEEELLLPPPP!!! Again, I'm BEI—oomph…" someone covered her mouth to refrain her from shouting too much.  
  
"All right already!" Miyagi pleaded, letting go of her hand. He glared at Skuld.  
  
"I warned you. You ignored me," she objected. Crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"What will you tell the people now? You obviously attracted too much attention," he said exasperatingly. Problems are beginning to pile up when Skuld came to him. She's the Goddess and yet, Miyagi seems to be the reliever.  
  
Skuld uncrossed her arms and elevated her hands it until it was leveled to her face. She opened her hands and muttered some spell. A blinding light appeared from Skuld's mark; it covered the whole street that witnessed the incident.  
  
The light disappeared. Miyagi saw that people were not looking at them anymore, they were minding they're own business like nothing happened. He glanced at Skuld who was apparently walking. He hurried up to her.  
  
"What did you do now?" He said, taking a sidelong glance at Skuld's cheery face.  
  
Skuld just continued walking, looking straight ahead. "I made a spell that would make the people forget what they saw,"  
  
"Ah, sou ka. Gomen ne, for dragging you," Miyagi apologized.  
  
"Gomen for shouting," Skuld apologized back.  
  
Then, they continued they journey to the school.  
  
***  
  
-At the corner, someone was watching…-  
  
"Ne, ne, isn't that Miyagi?" someone said absentmindedly.  
  
"Where? Where?" the other said, eyes searching for a certain person.  
  
* Hands waving in front of the other person, obviously not wanting to let him see it * "Ahh, Iya, iya, just a mistake," the first person said, laughing nervously.  
  
"What are you taking about? There he is! With… Oh my God!"  
  
* Slapping hand in head * "Oh, no!"  
  
"He's with a girl and it's not Ayako!" the second person stated, shocked.  
  
* Pulling the second person's hand * "Ikuzo, it's not our business. Let him be," the first person begged.  
  
But the second person was imagining. "What will Ayako's expression be?"  
  
* Laughing evilly * "I can't wait to see it. Hahaha… " * Eyes glinting with evil *  
  
"Oi! Are you still with me? Oi!" * first person shouting at second person's ear *  
  
***  
  
A/n: whew! At last, the third chapter is finished. I had a hard time taking up unusual words and forming them into a formidable sentence.  
  
What happens next? Who are those people that saw Miyagi together with Skuld? What's he to do when Ayako finds out about this?  
  
To be continued…  
  
-sky75rk- 


	4. 3: First Day

Accidentally it became an Accident  
  
By: sky75rk  
  
Part: 4/1 first day…  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: none so far. Might have some yaoi pairings…  
  
Author: (stated above)  
  
Warning: to all that hates crossovers…BEWARE! And slight OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. Belongs to the one who made this.  
  
A/n: it's me again! This is chapter four of this story. Hope you'll continue on reading this story…  
  
Thanks…  
  
***  
  
Skuld and Miyagi arrived at the school. They immediately went to the Administrative Office to inquire about Skuld's transfer papers and when she'll take the exam. The counselor made her choose the date and time she wants to take the test. Of course, Skuld chose to take the test that day. The counselor asked her again if she would change her mind. She shook her head. She was certain that she would like to take the test.  
  
The counselor asked Miyagi to go outside the room and wait for Skuld to finish. After about thirty minutes, Skuld came out of the room, all smiles.  
  
"You're finished already?" Miyagi queried.  
  
"Hai. The tests are all so easy, I haven't got any problems with it so far," Skuld answered him.  
  
Miyagi just walked straight to the exit. He expected Skuld to ace her tests, though there is bit one problem. How will he explain to the team about Skuld's sudden arrival?  
  
Of course, there is the whole transfer student thing. And the exchange student thing. He can say it to them, but how will he explain to them when they accidentally saw something strange about Skuld. They wouldn't believe him if he told them that she was a Goddess. They'd say that he was a fool to think that way and there's no way that a Goddess would come to his house and they'd say that he was crazy and…  
  
"Ahhh!" Miyagi desperately shouted scratching his head. Things we're getting out of hand now.  
  
Skuld eyed Miyagi and sighed. "If you're worried that they might know that I'm a Goddess, we'll just have to be careful. My sister also faced that trouble, but they just kept it a secret so no one knew her true identity," she suggested.  
  
Miyagi nodded. They went back to Miyagi's house as fast as they can. After they had their dinner, they readied themselves for sleep. Not long after lying down, they both closed their eyes as sleep claimed them.  
  
***  
  
-Next day, Monday-  
  
Skuld has been despairing to get Miyagi to wake up. It's almost time for school and still, Miyagi had been sleeping in his bed comfortably.  
  
'Ano baka! You're gonna make me late for school!' Skuld's mind shouted. She had no choice but to do something before they really be late for school.  
  
Skuld filled a bucket with water and carried it to Miyagi's room. She raised it, then dumped the cold water in Miyagi's sleeping form.  
  
*Gasping* "What are you doing? You almost drowned me!"  
  
"If you were awake in the first place, I wouldn't have done it to you," she smartly replied.  
  
Miyagi looked for a watched. When he found it, he stared at it like it was going to melt under his stare.  
  
*Jumping to his feet* "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" he accused. "We're going to be late for class!"  
  
"What are you saying? I've been trying to wake you for the last thirty minutes!" Skuld shouted to Miyagi for he wouldn't hear her if she lowered her voice. Miyagi was approaching the stairs already.  
  
The two of them thundered down the stairs, running to the kitchen and taking their readied breakfast. Miyagi glanced at the clock again.  
  
"Oh, no! Ten minutes before classes begins!"  
  
"Nani?!" Skuld blurted out, eating her food with lightening speed. "I still have to drop by the principal's office," she said in no one in particular. She drank her juice then ran towards the door, Miyagi after her.  
  
"Have fun!" Miyagi's mother called out, before they disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Baka! It's your entire fault! If you had even the slightest sense to wake up early, I wouldn't have been hurrying, worrying about coming late!" Skuld argued.  
  
"Me? Baka?! If you woke me up earlier, then we wouldn't be late!" Miyagi counter argued.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I've been trying to wake you up, but you're just sleeping comfortably?"  
  
"You expect me to buy that?!" Miyagi sarcastically replied.  
  
"Anata wa, baka!" Skuld started.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Skuld was about to talk back but they we're in front of the school already. Instead she went to the Principal's office, parting ways with her master. Before she disappeared, she turned to Miyagi and stuck her tongue out on him.  
  
Miyagi just ignored her and kept walking to the other side.  
  
*Breathing hard* "I'm g-glad that I made it in time," Miyagi panted.  
  
Miyagi stood up straight as he walked slowly to the school premises. On the corner, he saw Sakuragi together with his gang, Rukawa being thrown off his bicycle as he hits Sakuragi, almost intentionally, although not really.  
  
He walked towards the bickering freshmen, making his mind that he would stop the two before anything else happens that might lead them to disband that team.  
  
When he was nearing the two, he heard the usual argument.  
  
"Teme Kitsune! You did that on purpose!"  
  
"Do'aho! You were standing on my way!" he talked back calmly.  
  
"Sou yo! Sou yo!" Rukawa's fans club cried out.  
  
This made Sakuragi more frustrated. In the nick of time, Miyagi stood in the middle, stopping what was supposed to happen.  
  
"Oi! Futari domo, yamero! Before Akagi-sempai sees you and hits you again," Miyagi reasoned out. At the same time, Mitsui and Kogure entered the picture, together.  
  
"Miyagi's right. Let's stop and forget about this, ne? Ne?" Kogure pleaded.  
  
Sakuragi nodded dumbly then shot Rukawa a death glare, before turning his back and exiting the scene. Rukawa did the same.  
  
Kogure sighed in relief as he saw them walking out peacefully. He never seems to understand the two of them. Why won't they get along once in a while?  
  
Kogure face Miyagi and thanked him.  
  
"Arigatou Miyagi. Your timing is pretty good today," commented Kogure.  
  
Mitsui smiled mischievously. Obviously he has something going on in his mind.  
  
He put his hand around Miyagi's puny shoulders and whispered, "Who was the girl you were with yesterday?"  
  
Miyagi's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying? I didn't go out yesterday," said Miyagi covering up the incident.  
  
"Oh really? How come we saw you, with a girl, walking on Fifth Street. Strange, ne? the girl wasn't Ayako. Are you going out with that girl?" Mitsui interrogated.  
  
Miyagi blushed.  
  
Bulls eye!  
  
Mitsui smirked.  
  
"Gotcha! You really went out with that girl!"  
  
Miyagi shook his head. "Iie! It's not what you think Mitsui! That girl was-- "  
  
Miyagi wanted to explain the 'exchange student deal' but Mitsui didn't want to listen. He was busy teasing Miyagi and telling him what Ayako might think.  
  
Meanwhile, Kogure tried for about 5 times to keep Mitsui's mouth shut by covering his mouth. (!) He failed. Thus, letting him resort to something OOC…  
  
…He stomped on Mitsui's foot.  
  
*Shouting in pain* "Itai! What did you do that for, Kogure-kun?" Mitsui wailed, pouting at his best friend.  
  
"I was just trying to tell you to stop it! You wouldn't listen,"  
  
"Hai, hai. Wakarimashita yo! Ikuzo!" Mitsui said, heading to the third year building.  
  
"Oi!" Miyagi called out. "Don't tell anyone!" he carried through  
  
Then, Miyagi likewise did the same, going to his own classroom.  
  
***  
  
-Principal's Office-  
  
"So, you're the new exchange student?" the principal calmly asked.  
  
"Hai," Skuld politely replied, standing directly.  
  
When Skuld entered the room, the secretary immediately asked her to go to the principal's office. She obliged, naturally, excited at the results of her exam.  
  
"Ah, so you're the one who aced the entrance exam," the principal told Skuld, in earnest, though not really caring about the results.  
  
Skuld's eyes widened in amazement. "Honto? Honto desu ka?" she said smiling brightly, eyes glinting, voice eliciting thrill.  
  
"Sou. With your results, you can pick which level you want to go in. But I suggest you go to the third year level. You'll have more chances of learning more there," recommended the principal.  
  
Skuld thought for a while. She didn't want to go to yet, for she was still 15 turning 16. She made up her mind that she would enter the class of...  
  
"Second year. I want to go to the class of the second year students," she decided.  
  
The principal nodded to Skuld and wrote something on a piece of paper. It said there the name of her teacher and the class she would go to. The principal gave her the paper, and told her to follow the instructions there.  
  
Skuld left the room, traveling to the assigned room.  
  
***  
  
Miyagi was looking at his beloved Aya-chan when someone knocked at the door. The teacher willfully opened the door, not knowing whom it is. Miyagi eyed the person's hand, interested who it might be. But then a thought struck him, and it made him quiver in nervousness.  
  
He saw his sensei smile in acknowledgement; thereupon turning his attention to it's own students.  
  
*Smiling* "Class, I'm proud to announce that there would be a new student in this class. I heard that this new student took the test with perfect results,"  
  
Outside, Skuld smiled proudly.  
  
"…And we're lucky that we can have her here," their sensei proceeded.  
  
The boys of the room, upon hearing the word 'her' began buzzing and discussing what this girl look like. Well, almost everyone. A certain boy upon hearing the word 'her' quivered more.  
  
'What's wrong with him?'  
  
"I know that you hate to wait (hey! That rhymes!), so I present you our new student. Please come in," the teacher called out to the student. Miyagi panicked.  
  
Unexpectedly, a young woman with flowing black hair up to her legs (Hey! It's true! Skuld has very long hair!) and big brown eyes, with a bright smile, emerged.  
  
The class stood in admiration as they viewed her.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna! Watashi, Skuld desu. It's nice to meet you," Skuld introduced, still smiling. Her eyes caught someone shaking and gazed at Miyagi. Skuld eyes widened.  
  
'Uso!' Skuld thought.  
  
'Yappari!' Miyagi thought.  
  
"So class, any questions to ask?"  
  
As predicted, someone raised his hand. I mean, many raised their hands…  
  
"Yes?" pointed to Skuld to the girl at the back.  
  
"Ano, may I ask? How old are you?" ask the girl.  
  
"Ore? I'm fifteen, turning sixteen,"  
  
'Sugoi! Only 15 but now in second year!' she heard someone whisper. 'Aa. She must be smart,' she heard another.  
  
Skuld called on another person. "Do you have any sisters?" asked a boy at the front row.  
  
"Hai. Two older sisters," Skuld answered, thinking about his sister Belldandy and Urd and how she missed them. She concluded that sometime, she would visit them.  
  
'Yatta!' some of them said in glee. 'Obviously, her sisters must be really pretty, because she has the looks too,' someone buzzed. *Cheering*  
  
Skuld saw Miyagi raise his hand, so she called him next. "Yes?"  
  
Miyagi frowned. "What are you doing here?" Miyagi gruffly asked, oblivious of his surroundings.  
  
Before she could answer back…  
  
"Miyagi! Don't be rude!"  
  
*Bowing his head* "Sumimasen, sensei," with that, his teacher smiled.  
  
Skuld was about to call another but their teacher stopped her from doing so.  
  
"Class, that would be all, we must proceed to our lesson now," their sensei said. *Class groans* Facing Skuld, he said, "Skuld-san, you may si--"  
  
Skuld suspended his sentence. "May I sit near the board so I can achieve the maximum effect of your education?" (A/n: Doesn't it sound like Mandark?) Though in her mind, she just wants to sit beside Miyagi so… well so…  
  
The teacher was baffled by the way Skuld said it. Not only because of the way she said it, but also there was a thing in her voice that made him arrange her seat next to Miyagi's. As if he has to.  
  
"Sure, you may," finally speaking, he directed the student sitting next to Miyagi, move at the back. "Here, you may sit next to Miyagi," the teacher proposed.  
  
Miyagi gulped.  
  
"Arigatou," Skuld said, bowing in grace. *Smirks at Miyagi*  
  
Skuld took the seat, but stopping short to bow at Miyagi and smiled sweetly, like she hadn't smirked at him at the last second.  
  
'Do they know each other?'  
  
***  
  
Classes resumed and time flew by quickly. The next thing they knew, it was lunchtime. The bell rang, indicating the students that they were free for the time being. Miyagi fixed his things and was about to go out, when he saw his Aya-chan. He marched towards Ayako and grinned.  
  
"Aya-chan, can I have your company for lunch?" proposed Miyagi.  
  
Ayako thought about things for a moment. 'Well, why not? I'll say yes for now,'  
  
Giving Miyagi her charming smile that nearly made Miyagi turn into goo, she signaled him that she accepts the offer. The moment he saw her agree, his smile widened and broadened more. They were about to exit the room when…  
  
Miyagi remembered something. He looked back and saw Skuld staring at them. Miyagi frowned then gestured her to come with them. He remembered what her mother told him, and her threat.  
  
"Gomen ne, Ryota. I knew that you wanted to be alone with her," apologized Skuld, forehead creasing.  
  
"You know each other?" queried Ayako. She was surprised that the new student called Miyagi by his first name.  
  
"Aa. We met yesterday," replied Miyagi, before Skuld could answer for herself.  
  
With that, Skuld pouted.  
  
She (Skuld) tugged on Miyagi's school uniform. "Ne, I'll just leave you two together ne?" she murmured at Miyagi. "Don't spoil the moment," then she winked at them, leaving Miyagi blushing.  
  
"Why are you blushing, Ryota?" asked Ayako.  
  
Miyagi shook his head to remove the pink stain on his cheeks. "Nandemonai shirimasen desu,"  
  
'Why did Skuld-chan leave, then?'  
  
***  
  
A/n: hehe… that's it for now. It's not exactly a cliffhanger so you'll not mind if it ends here. It's sort of, kind of, maybe long, ne? The event you're waiting for—Ayako's expression—is posted on the next chapter. So, if you don't mind, kindly wait please.  
  
Oh, well… chapter 4/2 coming soon… maybe after two days…  
  
If you want, you can tell me what pairing you want and I might slip it into the story…  
  
Please review…  
  
-=sky75rk=- 


	5. 4: Ayako

Accidentally It Became an Accident  
  
Part: 4/2-basketball practice  
  
Genre: no pairings for now but I intend to end it off with a Yaoi one.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author: sky75rk  
  
Warning: This is a parody. So all those who don't like parody. keep out!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
A/n: this is the part where Ayako shows her expression to the team.  
  
***  
  
The classes resumed as usual, but a class in the second year level, someone made it a bit unusual. A transfer-exchange student was making a fool out of the strictest teachers, answering every hard questions they've been giving her. Surely, they must've heard the rumor about this student, who aced the exams, so they decided to test her if it was true. To their humiliation, it was.  
  
Classes ended and it had been a tired day for Skuld and Miyagi too. Why? Because when somebody asks her something about herself, she almost spits out the 'Goddess Thing' and if it hadn't been for Miyagi to interrupt every single time, much to the other students' dismay, they would've been fried chickens.  
  
Miyagi headed out to the door to exit the scene, when he remembered what her mother told him.  
  
***  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Ryota," Miyagi's mother called out to her son. "Be sure to go home together with Skuld-chan, ok? She needs assistance since she's new. If I find out that you left her." Kari left her sentence hanging with Miyagi gulping when he found out the meaning of it. It was a fulmination. A warning. Something that he couldn't disregard.  
  
"Hai," Miyagi answered lazily, but then woke up when he saw his mother eyeing him.  
  
"Good. It's glad that we make things clear,"  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
***  
  
So, he was left no choice. He whirled around and motioned Skuld to follow him. It was good Ayako left early, or else, things would be different.  
  
"Ne, I'm going to practice," Miyagi told Skuld. "Practice? What sport are you in?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"If you must know, I play point guard in the basketball team," he explained then proudly continued. "I'm the best point guard in all of Kanagawa! Hahahaha." laughing Sakuragi-alike though not really that loud.  
  
They kept on walking talking about stuff like this and stuff like that.  
  
Arriving at the gym, Miyagi left Skuld to stay there so that he can return to the locker room to change into his usual attire. Skuld just entered the gym, watching the other players warming up. She saw a red-haired man and guessed that he was from the first year class. He was, again, arguing at Rukawa, who accidentally (or not) stepped on Sakuragi's foot after the jump shot he made. Sakuragi was shouting at Rukawa, saying out curses, bragging of how much Rukawa was inferior to him, and saying many times of how much a 'tensai' he was. The scene reminded him of herself and her sister Urd, and how they argued. She missed those days. She remembered Keiichi's sister Megumi, saying to her that she must love her sister a whole lot to argue with her too much.  
  
It was true; she loved her sister Urd, as well as she loved her sister Belldandy. They just don't get along so well that every mistake or insult they exchange end up in fighting, nevertheless, she knew that they were having fun.  
  
Skuld took one look again at the two freshmen, a thought running across her mind when she took a walk back at the past. A smile formed on her lips, when she recalled the saying, 'the more you hate, the more you love'. She thought that they hated each other, but what they think was the opposite. The expression they show each other was more of showing that they liked each other, not really hatred.  
  
The thought made Skuld's smile turn into a laugh. One loud enough for the people inside to hear. Sakuragi halt his argument with Rukawa, then headed towards Skuld, who in turn stopped the thoughts running wild in her mind.  
  
"And just who are you? Are you one of those stupid cheerleaders for that stupid kitsune?" Sakuragi rudely asked.  
  
'Hmm. I heard a tone of jealousy there. Maybe the stupid kitsune he's referring to is the one he's arguing with'  
  
"Aren't you going to answer, or my questions are just too difficult?" he brutally asked again.  
  
*Whack*  
  
Sakuragi rubbed his sore head. Evidently, Ayako pulled out her deadly fan out again.  
  
Ayako smiled apologetically at Skuld. "Gomen, Skuld-chan. He's always like that,"  
  
Sakuragi super-deformed, pointing his finger at the two of them.  
  
"You know each other?"  
  
Ayako faced Sakuragi. "If you must know, Skuld-chan is your sempai. She's in my class," she explained. ".And she's a whole lot smarter than you'll ever be, Sakuragi, Hanamichi," she added, then turned to Skuld. "Come in, Skuld-chan. I'll introduce you to the team,"  
  
Skuld consented Ayako's offer and went inside, following her. Ayako stopped in front of the other team members then motioned them to come closer. Miyagi was still in the locker room, only God knows what he's doing in there. The team, with the exception of Sakuragi, who still was annoyed at Skuld, stood at the back of the team; not caring if he didn't apologized nor introduces him.  
  
"Minna, this is Skuld, my new classmate. She's an exchange student here, so please be kind to her," Ayako started.  
  
The team started to introduce themselves. Skuld just wobbled her head in acknowledgement.  
  
Mitsui leaned closer to Kogure then whispered, "She looks mighty familiar, ne?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"Aa. Did we see her somewhere?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
They had puzzled faces on their faces that they forgot that they were supposed to acquaint themselves. If only Ayako didn't remind them, they would've forgotten about it.  
  
Mitsui smiled. "I'm--"  
  
"Mitsui, Hisashi," Skuld interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. How did you kno--"  
  
Skuld turned immediately to Kogure, interrupting Mitsui again. "And you're Kogure, Kiminobu, ne?" she half-asked, half-stated.  
  
"Aa. Demo ne, how did you know?" Kogure asked in place of Mitsui.  
  
Skuld looked thoughtful for a moment, placing her hand in her chin, thinking. "Himitsu desu. And." she pointed to Rukawa. "You're Rukawa, Kaede and." she pointed to Sakuragi, "You're Sakuragi, Hanamichi," she continued.  
  
A man entered the gym. Skuld pointed to him. "He's your captain, Akagi, Takenori," she said, smiling. Mitsui, Kogure, Ayako just stared at her in shock. They didn't get why she knew them, when she was an exchange student, meaning, she's new here and she never met them. There was silence in the gym.  
  
"What going on here?" Akagi asked, the silence between the team members breaking.  
  
Ayako explained every detail to Akagi. Fortunately, Akagi let Skuld stay in the gym, much to Sakuragi's dismay. He's still bothered by Skuld's presence in the gym. Skuld noticed this, so she confronted Sakuragi, tugging at his shirt.  
  
"Nani yo?!" Sakuragi demanded.  
  
"About your question, no, I'm not a Rukawa fan nor cheerleader. I won't take him away from you," she clarified Sakuragi, then adding a wink to the not-so-naïve young man.  
  
Sakuragi blushed a shade of dark red. "What do you mean?" he queried, still flushed.  
  
Skuld never answered. She kept her mouth shut, but stifling a laugh within her. Miyagi arrived then he headed straight to the court, not minding Skuld. Practice resumed as usual. Akagi issued a practice game between seniors and freshmen.  
  
The game progressed and the freshmen were leading the seniors by two points. The ball was with Mitsui. He was being guarded by Rukawa, who, by luck or not, stole the ball from Mitsui. The ball headed towards the outside of the court. Miyagi made a run for it, Sakuragi couldn't move, because Akagi was guarding him, so is Rukawa. Mitsui recovered fast then guarded Rukawa again, not giving him the chance to chase the ball. So that leaves Miyagi to do the job.  
  
Miyagi reached the line then jumped for it. He got the ball, threw it back inside the court. He didn't notice the chair that was in front of him, about to collide with it. (Where did this chair come from?) He was about to drop, Ayako, covering her face, not wanting to see the upcoming accident.  
  
Luckily, Skuld was alert. She crossed her arms, making a x sign on front of her, opening her hands, bowing her head. Then whispered to the wind.  
  
"Spirits of the wind, hear my voice; do not falter. Break the fall and make a barrier," the mark shined lightly, intentionally did by Skuld so as not to attract attention. An invisible barrier formed and enveloped Miyagi's whole being, preventing him to feel any pain, but not stopping to fall.  
  
Miyagi crashed to the chair. Instantaneously, the whole team went towards Miyagi, inquiring if he feel any pain. Kogure wishing that he wasn't injured or anything. Ayako rushed by Miyagi's side, helping him up.  
  
"Ryota, daijobou?" Ayako asked.  
  
Miyagi looked at his hands, then felt his legs, held his head and neck. He turned super-deformed.  
  
"Strange. I didn't feel anything." he voiced.  
  
A weary sigh can be heard from within.  
  
"Yokatta," Yasuda said.  
  
Miyagi glanced at Skuld who in turn was just lowering her arms, sighing. He stood up, then walked up to her. She was smiling, relieved that she was in time to save her master.  
  
"Domo,"  
  
"No problem,"  
  
Soon afterwards, Miyagi joined the team again in the game. He played his best, not being injured and all. Unfortunately, the seniors were stopped by Sakuragi-and not to mention Rukawa-who was improving fast. The game was won by the freshmen by three points.  
  
Akagi and Kogure didn't mind the loss, but Miyagi and Mitsui did. The two were pissed, not at the loss, but because Sakuragi was rubbing it in, saying that they were no match for them.  
  
Nevertheless, Akagi finished the job. Well... You know what happened next to Sakuragi.  
  
Akagi ordered them to practice their jump shots. While Sakuragi was forced to do basics again. Scowling, he went to the corner where Ayako was waiting then dribbled.  
  
Skuld smiled when she saw the redhead practicing patiently. She turned to look at the others who were practicing their shots.  
  
Skuld saw a first year student, who can't sink a simple jump shot. She whipped out a paper and her trusty pen, then scribbled out something. Ayako noticed her drop out on the floor so she sauntered towards Skuld to take a peek at the paper.  
  
In that particular paper, there was a horizontal box scribbled and a figure of a man inside the scribbled box. The figure was drawn like a pose in a jump shot. The first paper was when the figure was just about to jump and the second was when the figure shot the ball. There were various calculations on the sides, that Ayako didn't quite understand. She resorted to other measures and decided to ask Skuld.  
  
Kneeling, she asked, "Skuld-chan, what are you doing?"  
  
Skuld twisted her head a little then smiled at the curious looking manageress. "You'll see,"  
  
As if on cue, Skuld stood up then marched purposely on the court. She picked up a basketball on the polished floor then walked to middle of the court. She dribbled the ball, then looked at the paper she was holding again.  
  
Kogure, who was standing beside Mitsui blurted out, "Is she attempting to do a half-court shot?"  
  
Mitsui shook his head. "Man, is she delusional,"  
  
They watched her silently, confused of what she will do next. She looked at the paper again, then took out a scientific calculator. She pushed some buttons, then wrote again on the paper.  
  
".Jump a feet and a half high, for my height, holding the ball at the angle 13.2 degrees. Then release it at the strength enough for the length of the half court. Yosh!" Skuld threw the paper at her side then dribbled the ball once again. She jumped at her calculations then did exactly what she scribbled down. The ball went high, formed an arch then swished through the ring. Right in the middle.  
  
Mitsui, Ayako, Miyagi, Kogure, Akagi, Sakuragi and the rest of the team dropped their jaws.  
  
"How did you do that?" Miyagi vociferate. He can't believe what he seen but he has to because he saw it with his own two eyes.  
  
Kogure and Akagi picked up the paper she scrawled upon then examined the equations. Both of them said out the same thing.  
  
"Sugoi!" they both said.  
  
"This equations are unbelievable! You figured out the exact precision, form, and strength you need to perform a half-court shot! This is simply amazing!" Akagi exclaimed.  
  
"Aa." Kogure concluded. "It's one tough thing to do," he praised.  
  
Skuld scratched her head. "It was really nothing. It was just an experiment," she gave the papers to the first year who can't sink a shot (Gomen! I don't know the name of the other members in the first year,) "Mite, you have to." she started explaining what he should do to do the shot flawlessly.  
  
Ayako walked up to Miyagi. "We have one smart friend there, Ryota,"  
  
Miyagi's eyes went heart-shaped then answered, "Hai, Aya-chan,"  
  
***  
  
Practice ended and Akagi offered Skuld to help them teach the members some plays she would create. And also, help them to pass on their exams. She accepted the captain's offer willingly. The others congratulated her.  
  
She stayed behind as the others changed to their usual attires. She waited for Miyagi to finish cleaning up.  
  
Sakuragi and the rest of the first year were cleaning the gym. Sakuragi noticed that Skuld wasn't intent on going anywhere yet, so he approached her.  
  
"Oi! Aren't you going home yet?"  
  
Skuld turned her head. "Iie. I'm waiting for Ryota,"  
  
"Ryo-chin? Why are you waiting for him? Masaka. omae wa Ryo-chin no kanojyo?!!!" Sakuragi exclaimed. "Shinjeranai! He likes Ayako-san but he gets another girl!"  
  
*BAM*  
  
Apparently, Miyagi overheard their conversation. He attacked Sakuragi, hitting his head.  
  
"Baka mono! Skuld wa kanojyo ja nai yo!" Miyagi yelled.  
  
"Do'aho," Rukawa added in his monotonous voice.  
  
"Nandato? Teme Rukawa!" then the battle resumed again.  
  
Miyagi gestured Skuld to follow him. "Iku wa yo!" they were about to go when Ayako called out.  
  
"Ryota! Are you going home?"  
  
"Hai, Aya-chan,"  
  
Ayako rushed to Miyagi. "Can you walk me home?"  
  
Miyagi brightened up. He was about to accept but then remembered that they were supposed to be headed straight home after practice was over. As much as he wants to walk Ayako home.  
  
'Wait. Skuld can walk home by herself. but I'll be dead meat if okaasan finds out.'  
  
With a sad look, Ryota declined the offer. "Gomen, Aya-chan. I have to head home now. Iku, Skuld,"  
  
They exited the school. Ayako gaped at Miyagi's answer as well as Sakuragi and Mitsui who witnessed the scene.  
  
"I don't believe it! Ryo-chin turned down Ayako-san," Sakuragi mouthed.  
  
A light was turned-on on Mitsui's head. "I remember it now! Skuld was the girl I saw that was together with Miyagi last Sunday!"  
  
"Nani?!" Ayako exclaimed.  
  
"Nyahahaha! Ayako-san you've been replaced by Skuld! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi teased.  
  
Ayako was clutching her fists. She can't take the teasing of Sakuragi so she whipped out her paper fan and hit Sakuragi for the second time of the day.  
  
Then she reached for her things and fumed her way out the door, no one even daring to come near her.  
  
***  
  
There! Finished at last! Gomen for the one week delay! Although I know that not much is reading this, I'm thankful for the reviewers out there. I'll continue this soon. and also, about the equations. they're not true. It's just made up. I'm not as smart as Skuld. Please be kind.  
  
I accept flames as well as kind reviews. And to those who wanna know. Yes, I'll have Hanaru and might be, Senkosh and other pairings there is, if it can fit.  
  
Need to know what you think? Is it all right? It's much longer than the others are.  
  
Ja! 


	6. 5: Unexpected Visit

Accidentally it became an Accident Chapter 4/2 Chapter title: Unexpected visit  
  
Note: after a very, very, very long delay, I've finally resumed this fic. Honestly, I have no idea when I would finish this but I promised myself that this story would not exceed ten chapters because I don't want a story too long. I want it to be short. And also, I have other things to do and other fics to finish and other fics to get started on.  
  
So until then. Please keep on reading until the end. ^^  
  
***  
  
Ayako was fuming. Wednesday morning, she still is fuming. She liked Miyagi. She knew Miyagi like her. So what went wrong? Only a few push from Miyagi and she was about to give in. until that exchange student came along. She never doubted once that Miyagi would get over his love to Ayako so soon. Of course, Ayako just waited for the right moment to answer Miyagi's love call to her. Well, she had been too late apparently. She had no other choice but to give in to the fight. She had lost even before she was sure she already won.  
  
Ayako came to school that morning with bags in her eyes and a frown on her lips. Everybody in the whole school who knows her knows that she usually is a genki girl in the morning, with a sunny smile to her lips, a somewhat cocky attitude to the students who doesn't know her well with her trusty paper fan to back her up when there are quarrels between students. right now, none of those things are with her right now and almost everyone was worried sick about where the girl they used to know have gone.  
  
They all turned to look at Miyagi (and not to mention the girl who was with him all this time).  
  
"What?!" Miyagi demanded from the people who was giving him the glare.  
  
Every student resumed to their respective works.  
  
"What's the deal with all those people?!" Miyagi over reacted. Not that he was over reacting. His expression is deserved. He was misunderstood! It was unfair! No one was giving him the chance to explain that Skuld was just an exchange student staying in his house and his mother warned him about going home with him. So what was the deal? Nothing, that is. If only everybody would listen to him.  
  
"You can always cancel our agreement if I'm too much trouble," a girl by his side told him.  
  
Miyagi looked at Skuld. "Nonsense," he told her. "All things would turn up all right."  
  
Or so he hoped.  
  
***  
  
Before, in between, and after classes, someone would sneer, jeer or glare at him. Need not to wonder why. But Miyagi did. After all, he was misunderstood. Basketball practice was near, and he remembered that Skuld was the assistant manager and she would have to work with Aya-chan. How can she manage that? Aya-chan looks like she's ready to go in for the kill.  
  
Lunch time came easily, Miyagi looked for Ayako but he couldn't catch her. So he looked for Skuld instead, but she went away on her own, leaving Miyagi alone in the empty classroom. Instead of sticking around, looking like an idiot, Miyagi went to the gym to practice his moves. The new moves Skuld introduced to him last night. It would take his mind off the things he doesn't want to think about.  
  
***  
  
Skuld went to the rooftop, with full knowledge that the person she was looking for was there. Maybe it was an isolated place and the place belonged-somewhat-to Rukawa. Well, who said it was made for one person only?  
  
Slowly, she walked her way behind Ayako without being noticed. Too bad. Ayako turned around the moment she was about to tap her back.  
  
"Aya-" Skuld started. Skuld wanted to finish her explanation fast so the problem would be resolved soon. But, how can she? The look on Ayako's eyes.  
  
If looks can kill, she sure is dead by now. Skuld resolved to maintain her proposition, without freaking out. How hard it is, she has to do it. Before everyone else kills her master.  
  
Skuld cleared her throat. "Ayako-san, you are misunderstanding something. And you are a reasonable person, you would let me explain the whole situation." Nice, just what she needed.  
  
Ayako relaxed a bit then continued to glare at her. Apparently, she really wanted some explanation to come to her so that all things would be cleared up. She trusted Miyagi a lot. So why not trust his friend?  
  
A sigh.  
  
" Listen, the reason that Ryota couldn't walk you home the other night is because his mother told him to come home with me,"  
  
Ayako flinched. Evidently misunderstood that sentence.  
  
"I-I mean, you do know that I'm an exchange student right? I'm bound to stay with a foster family for a while, and that family happened to be Ryota's family," Skuld inwardly sighed with relief when she saw Ayako's eyes comprehend what she's trying to say. She continued then.  
  
"Gomen ne."  
  
***  
  
Practice initiated soon and everyone was relieved to see Skuld and Ayako fairing very well. Skuld made the explanation clear to Ayako and she had forgiven her. The stood there, side by side, laughing softly with something that Skuld said. The team was relayed that luck was in their midst and no fighting will be taking event soon.  
  
Miyagi just wondered what magic Skuld worked on to make it possible.  
  
***  
  
"Who is THAT?" a student of Shohoku High almost choked on the words that came out of his mouth as three foreign-not to mention incredibly gorgeous- girls came walking by the streets of the said school. The guys who saw them continued to drool and gape at the sight of these girls. Although the women population of the school are already sneering and throwing their side comments at them, they can't help but admire that a woman has this kind of power. They've only realized that now. But, the point is, these three women are stealing all the guy's attention from them.  
  
One of the three looked at her side. With a sexy voice, she voiced,  
  
"What's up?" (Ok, that's really lame, but can you blame me?) Then with grace that nobody could ever imagine, she smiled then turned away, leaving the guys from the side she had spoken stupified and dumbfounded.  
  
The other, simple yet elegant at the same time, walked towards a student, who is obviously a freshman, and started talking.  
  
"Sumimasen, do you know a girl named Skuld?" she asked with utmost politeness. The freshman just bopped his head, utterly speechless.  
  
A smile. "Ja, can you please tell us where we can find her?"  
  
Regaining the voice that was lost because of the beauty standing in front of him, he said, stumbling over the words, "I'll even show you the way and accompany you,"  
  
"Arigato gozaimashita," bowing, she added. "You are most kind,"  
  
Blushing, he started walking, the three following him shortly and the whole male population that was around trailing after them.  
  
***  
  
"Skuld!"  
  
Skuld was just finishing recording the statistics of every member of the team when she heard the unknown voice called her. The voice she knew very well.  
  
The voice of.  
  
"Onee-sama," Skuld whispered.  
  
Skuld tunred around slowly, making sure that she wasn't hallucinating that she actually heard the voice of her loving sister.  
  
Her smile broadened when she saw Belldandy and Urd standing across her at the door.  
  
"Ne Sku-"  
  
"Onee-sama!" Skuld cried out suddenly, cutting off Ayako's sentence.  
  
"Skuld," Belldandy instantaneously said after Skuld.  
  
Skuld ran towards her beloved sister, nearly crying because of happiness. She hugged Belldandy, now letting the tears flow freely.  
  
"Onee-sama, I missed you," Skuld held Belldandy tighter, as if she's afraid to let her go.  
  
"Me too,"  
  
Urd cleared her throat, obviously wanting to gain attention.  
  
"Nani yo?!" Skuld glared at her sister, Urd, missing arguing with her.  
  
Before Urd could even argue back, Kogure spoke up.  
  
"Do you know them, Skuld?" Kogure asked, somewhat bewildered. He'd never seen Skuld this happy before.  
  
Skuld took a deep breath. "Minna, let me introduce to all of you. These are my sisters,"  
  
"Whaaatttt??!!!"  
  
***  
  
A/n: sorry for the very long delay!!! Hope you understand my busy schedule! Well, thanks for all the people who continued to review this fic. Arigato, minna! Sky75rk is back in town! 


	7. 6: Three Sisters plus One

Accidentally It Became an Accident  
  
By: sky75rk  
  
A/n: I've now only realized that this fics' title it totally lame. I mean, I can't believe that I decided to name this fic THAT! Ok, I'm being cruel to myself. Don't blame me, I really mean it when I said that this fics' title it is totally lame but I have no intention of changing it. It's my fault that this is named that and it's my conscience if I change it now. *Sigh* Let's just get on with this fic shall we?  
  
***  
  
"Those two are your sisters?" Mitsui asked skeptically.  
  
Skuld nodded.  
  
Miyagi shook his head. "They aren't joking when they said that her sisters are gorgeous,"  
  
"Who?" Ayako asked, confused.  
  
"The guys in our class," Miyagi explained. "When they heard that Skuld has two other sisters, they said that her sisters are probably gorgeous, since- since they think that Skuld has the looks too,"  
  
"Oh," was all that Ayako said.  
  
Skuld was still hugging Belldandy and Urd was smiling. Suddenly, Urd remembered something. Belldandy thought of the same thing.  
  
"Ne, Skuld. There's someone else who've come to visit you," Belldandy said, with her ever-perpetual kind voice.  
  
"Honto?"  
  
Urd went outside for a moment and went back with another person's hand in hers.  
  
Skuld's eyes almost bugged out when she saw the person Urd brought in. She almost jumped with glee and rushed towards the other woman.  
  
"Peorth!" Skuld shouted, running towards the other goddess with a hair that looked like Natsumi's from 'You're Under Arrest' but was longer at the back. Peorth opened her arms to receive Skuld. "I missed you!"  
  
Peorth just smiled as she hugged Skuld. "How have you been?" she asked.  
  
"Fine,"  
  
Akagi cleared his throat. All of them returned their attention to their team captain. They suddenly recalled that they are not yet finished with their daily practice. All of them, with the exception of Skuld, went back inside the court and continued practicing while Skuld stood there, with her sisters and Peorth, talking.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Skuld was beaming with a newfound happiness. As she entered the classroom, she was still smiling. Until the classroom door crashed down that revealed a great number of students-mostly the male population-rushing towards Skuld.  
  
Simultaneously, Skuld's smile changed into a nervous frown as she was approached. Somehow, she knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Skuld, who were they?" said one.  
  
"Oi! Do you know them?"  
  
"Introduce us!"  
  
"Hey, don't mind them, you should only introduce me,"  
  
"No, me!"  
  
"No-"  
  
Skuld sweatdropped as she saw the boys in front of her fight at each other. She knew better than to stick around with them so she left. She didn't want to skip classes and cutting classes is not in her vocabulary. But today, she had no choice.  
  
She slipped quietly out of the room and headed towards the roof. She could have some peace there.  
  
***  
  
Skuld was asked by her sisters to attend to the quarterly drag race competition participated by Keiichi. It's not like she didn't want to go she has a duty to do while she remains here. And she intended to do it. As of now, the only thing that is in her mind is how to handle the male population who have fallen in love with her sisters' good looks and not to mention, their sexy bodies including Peorth's.  
  
'If only they could see the real clothes Peorth and my sisters wear whenever they change back,' Skuld mused as she visualized Belldandy in her conservative clothes, even if conservative, shows of her great figure, Urd's revealing robes and Peorth's very sexy armor around her (if you don't know how Peorth looks, then try to find a picture of her in anipike.com or animeshrine.com). She also visualized the male students with bleeding noses, trying to get a closer look at them.  
  
Skuld laughed, as she recalled the times when she was still a second class goddess like her sister, Urd. How she missed Belldandy when she stayed on Earth for Keiichi, how she and Urd fought and almost wanted to destroy the whole house,,, She missed the old days when she could just be around with her sisters having fun, though she know more. She has a contract with Miyagi and she intended to keep it until it expires. She also knows that Miyagi still needs her for more things than being a tutor.  
  
Yup. She knew of Miyagi's real intention. It was the intention of helping him win Ayako's heart over.  
  
She told Miyagi once that the only thing she needed was confidence and a wee bit o'luck to win Ayako's heart. Miyagi already won the battle and it's not far from impossible that he would also win the war. It lifted Miyagi's spirit when she said that.  
  
Skuld sighed. It was already noon and lunchtime and she was hungry. However, if she comes down now, who knows what will happen to her?  
  
Unexpectedly, she heard the roof door open and the hairs at the back of her neck stood up, frightened that she was already found.  
  
"Cutting classes, Skuld? I thought it wasn't on your vocabulary?"  
  
Skuld immediately recognized the voice of the speaker and whirled around just in time to see Miyagi close the door. He was holding a tray full of food. Obviously, he was hungry.  
  
Miyagi put the food he brought down and placed it in front of him and Skuld.  
  
"I figured you'd be hungry since you cut classes almost all day. I brought you this, though we have to share this," he said, picking up the untouched burger, handing it over to Skuld then picking up his own choice of food and eating it.  
  
Skuld smiled at him and ate in silence. After eating, she thanked Miyagi.  
  
"Do itashimaste," Miyagi replied. "Having a hard time escaping?" he added.  
  
Skuld nodded. "I didn't know that many guys would actually fall for my sisters and Peorth," Skuld said sincerely. It was surprising that out of the blue, many people was talking to her, guys of all levels, asking her, when they didn't know she existed in the first place. Imagine the attitude of those kinds of people!  
  
"So, why did they come?"  
  
"They asked me to come to the drag race participated by Keiichi on Sunday," a sigh. "I don't know if I could come. The place is kind of far from here,"  
  
Miyagi thought for a moment. "Keiichi? Isn't he the one you mentioned the first time we met?"  
  
A nod in reply.  
  
"Sou ka. Why not? I'm not forcing you to stay here,"  
  
Skuld tried to retaliate. "But, I ha-"  
  
Miyagi interrupted her. "No buts. Maybe we could even get Aya-chan to go and the others. It might be a once in a lifetime experience!" Miyagi said excitedly.  
  
"No it's not. The drag race is held quarterly," Skuld muttered under her breath.  
  
"Did you say something?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Nope!" Skuld instantaneously answered. "Nothing at all,"  
  
***  
  
Miyagi walked inside the gym with a different smile on his lips. Like a smile of a kid when going on a fieldtrip.  
  
"Why so happy?" Mitsui queried.  
  
Miyagi said nothing. When all members arrived, he told them everything he was planing and to his surprise, they all agreed. Even Akagi.  
  
"Yosh! It's settled then! We will go on Sunday!"  
  
***  
  
Gomen to all readers of this fic. If I can't continue on doing this, I might remove this archive for good. But then, nobody will miss this, right?  
  
I've been having a major writer's block for this following fics: this fic, and Merry-Go-Round Goes. And if I don't get any creative ideas then, well, I'm going to just remove those fics. I'm truly sorry.  
  
But then, if I get many reviews, then I might change my mind. Depending on the reaction of the public.  
  
-=sky75rk=- 


End file.
